Bang Bang
by Amira Devant
Summary: To the man who took Victor Nikiforov from the world. Give him back. Sincerely, A fan.


Bang Bang

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri! On Ice. (T.T) Also, my headspace has been hell for the past couple weeks. This is the result. Sorry ?

Summary:

 _To the man who took Victor Nikiforov from the world._

 _Give him back._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A fan._

~0~0~0~

It happened too quickly.

No one could really react.

No one thought it _could_ happen.

Who believed the words typed anonymously on the internet? Victor cursed that he didn't take them seriously.

Yuri Katsuki was dubbed by the media: "The man who took Victor Nikiforov from the ice".

Yuri, the fans had dubbed him, as the man who took Victor Nikiforov from the world.

Yuri hated that title, and Victor hated that title because of the sadness that entered Yuri's eyes when he heard it. Victor didn't care. He had stepped off the ice, finding that illusive inspiration in Yuri's skating and that _warmthsafetyhomelovelife_ in Yuri's arms.

For once, the end of his competitive career didn't seem as world ending as it had since he was young. At the end, would only be another chapter in the story of their lives.

It should have been the story of their life; their own love story.

And Victor has watched from the side lines. Rink side with a coach's pass as Yuri took the ice for the Free Skate of the Grand Prix Finals.

Barcelona. Beautiful Barcelona, full of surprises and potential heartbreak. Yuri and his 'Let's end this' and the ultimatum of the finals. The medal looming in the near future, a half promise of marriage and the dream of everything after.

To Victor, nothing crossed his mind as he forced himself to watched as Yuri brought _love and life_ into 'Yuri on Ice', moving as if the music and grace poured from his soul. Yuri Katsuki was an artist, a primo ballerino on ice and it showed. The entire rink was enchanted as the Japanese skater made one of the most difficult programs technically, look like _anyone could skate it._

Jump after jump; he floated, twirling mid-air and then returning to the ice lightly. Again and again.

The story was there for all to see. The skater that fell apart, that struggled year after year, to get to this stage. The story of Yuri.

And Victor could see the message for him. And the only answer Victor could formulate was 'Yes, marry me. Please?'

The last notes of _Yuri on Ice_ rang out as Yuri reached out, holding the final pose as the stadium rose to their feet. Four quads, a difficulty that matched _Stammi Vicino_ , coupled with artistry that Victor knew he would be pushed to try to match and topped off with the monster stamina of a quad flip at the end of the programme.

Yuri Katsuki, no doubt, just broke the world record for Mens Free Skate.

And Victor could not be more proud of his fiancé.

His body moved automatically to the opening, opening his arms for Yuri.

Yuri who stood, looking slightly shocked, as the audience roared in approval of the masterful performance.

In a perfect world, Yuri would skate into Victor's arms. They would stay together, skate together and live a life together.

Already, Victor's mind scrambled to find the words to get Yuri to stay with him, regardless of what the future held. To keep skating. Because how could Victor ever take Yuri off the ice when he could skate like _that_?

How could Victor let Yuri walk out of his life, even if it was to save _Victor's career_ , when he loved him so much?

No, the ice would always be there. Victor wanted love and life more than a cold medal _for himself._

He could spend years helping Yuri earn the medals.

It happened as everyone watched Yuri stand at centre ice, panting lightly as he turned to Victor.

The shot was hardly audible over the applause of the crowd, but the jerk backwards of Yuri's body was visible. Yuri, sure of his skates Yuri, stumbled backwards and fell.

Victor's heart froze as Yuri looked down, confused as to what threw him off balance. There was no visible sign, nothing on the black costume Yuri wore, only the red blood that stained Yuri's hand as he touched his chest and the damaged costume.

Victor moved before he knew what exactly he was doing, stepping onto the ice with dress shoes, because Yuri's eyes turned into horror, fear and pain.

The crowd died down as confusion spread as to what was happening.

The second shot rang out clear in the dim.

Yuri jerked backwards again, his body falling to the ice.

"No no no," Victor muttered unconsciously as he skid towards Yuri's prone body, heart dropping as red slowly creeped across the ice.

He didn't know if the shooter was secured by security or the next shot would hit him. He didn't know if anyone else realised what was happening. _He didn't know what was happening, only that he needed to get to Yuri now._

"Yuri?!" Victor cried as he reached for his fiancé (they were engaged. That was not a good luck ring. Victor won't let go of Yuri, not now not ever) on his knees, hands fluttering before cradling Yuri's head.

Brown eyes stared back at him, blinking back tears.

"There's my Yuri," Victor said thickly, hands shaking as he took in the state of his lover. The blood was flowing.

"Gospodi," Victor breathed out, moving his hands to cover the two wounds, pushing down despite the pained gasp from Yuri. Tears flowing from both of their eyes. "Sorry darling. It's going to okay, Yuri."

Victor's throat clogged at with fear and tears. His hands trembled as he tried to stem the bleeding of _bullet holes_. Victor swallowed as he tried to reassure Yuri.

A part of him was screaming to _wake up_ __because this was a _nightmare_. It had to be.

He kept murmuring assurances, love and promises he swore he would keep just _please God don't take Yuri._

Even as the medics pushed him out of the way and Chris skated to his side, an arm wrapped around Victor's shoulders, shaking as well.

 _ **Breaking News!**_

 _ **Japanese Figure Skater Yuri Katsuki shot at Grand Prix Final!**_

 _ **Katsuki (25) mens finalist at the Figure Skating Grand Prix in Barcelona was shot twice by a man in the audience after completing his Free Skate. Unfortunately, he passed away on the way to the hospital ~read more …..**_

 _ **Figure Skating shooter: a Victor Nikiforov fan!**_

 _ **The woman who shot, and killed, Japanese Ace Yuri Katsuki at the Mens Grand Prix Finals in Barcelona is a 'fan of Victor Nikiforov' ~read more …**_

" _ **I Shot Him for Victor."**_

" _ **I shot him for Victor. Now Victor can return to skating rather than wasting his time coaching. I don't regret it." ~read more….**_

 _ **ISU: Grand Prix Finals Cancelled!**_

 _ **ISU: Yuri Katsuki awarded World Record Free Skate**_

 _ **International Skating Union - "A panel of judges, with fair judgement regardless of the tragedy, have awarded Yuri Katsuki a Free Skate score of 221.58, setting a new World Record." ~read more…**_

~0~0~0~

I apologise. I really do.

~Amira


End file.
